Proposal ?
by shxramin
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang editor terkenal,sifatnya yang judes membuat semuanya segan. Namun hanya satu orang saja yang kebal tapi juga menjahilinya. Siapa lagi kalo buat asistennya, Park Chanyeol CHANBAEK YAOI ps : ada beberapa perubahan profil Chanyeol pss : maaf kalo ada typo karena ini remake FF Adora yang lama
1. Chapter 1

The Proposal

Disclaimer : ChanBaek milik keluarganya dan SM, saya mau minjem nama orang tua saya #plakk dan ide ini terinspirasi dari film hollywood dengan judul yang sama tapi dengan alur yang berbeda.

Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and the other

Rated : T (R-15 adegan ciuman)

Summary : Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang editor terkenal,sifatnya yang judes membuat semuanya segan. Namun hanya satu orang saja yang kebal tapi juga menjahilinya. Siapa lagi kalo buat asistennya, Park Chanyeol

Warning! This is Y.A.O.I! Dun like dun read! Bayangin disini Baekhyun polos sedikit kejem(?) sama bawahannya dan Chanyeol yang nurut tapi jahil(?) pada atasannya itu, dan maaf kalo tata cara imigrasinya salah *bow* maklum ini dari imajinasi xD

Ps : kota kelahiran Chanyeol di ubah demi berlangsungnya cerita:v

Allright! Lets begin the se-to-ri! ^^

* * *

"aku tak mau tahu! Kau harus membereskan naskah ini!"

Trriit! Triit!

"sebentar. Halo? Apa?! Bukankah sudah kubilang harus diterbitkan sekarang?! Kau bodoh?!"

Pagi-pagi suara ocehan ganas terdengar dari ruangan editor disebuah perusahaan publishing di Korea Selatan. Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang pemuda berumur 25 tahun berwarganegaraan Jepang. Ayahnya orang Jepang, maka dari itu ia mempunyai kewarganegaraan Jepang. Dan marga Koreanya berasal dari ayah dari ibunya karena kakeknya itu ingin seorang cucu lelaki dan digantilah marga Baekhyun menjadi marga Korea, bukan Jepang.

Saat ini dia sedang ada diruangannya berdua dengan asistennya, Park Chanyeol, yang sedari tadi nunduk sambil sesekali ngelirik kearah bossnya yang berjuluk Angry Prince –parodi Angry Bird-. Sebenarnya banyak yang menyukai dan mengagumi Baekhyun, tapi ya itu mereka mengurungkan niat mereka karena sifat 'ledakan' Baekhyun.

"apa sudah selesai, boss?"

Bekhyun yang sedang mengurut dahinya yang berkedut pening mengangkat pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Ia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya, ngusir. Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan segera melangkah keluar.

Diluar ternyata banyak teman sekantornya yang menatap iba padanya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum –nyengir- dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Teman sebelahnya mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menghembuskan nafas berat seraya mengusap wajahnya.

"lebih kejam daripada kemarin?"

"sangat."

Orang itu tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol, bermaksud menyalurkan semangatnya.

"sabar, Angry Prince pasti akan men-"

Orang itu kembali menuju kursinya saat pintu bertag 'Byun Room' berderit terbuka, menampakan Baekhyun dengan wajah angkuhnya melangkah dengan anggun ke arah ruangan bername tag "Kim Hyunjoo", ia mengetuk sebentar kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Seluruh karyawan serempak menghela napas lega, mereka pikir angry prince akan menceramahi mereka dengan ganasnya hingga mereka sesak napas/?, namun tak lama Baekyun keluar dan berjalan menuju meja Chanyeol. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain dengan dirinya.

"kau, ikut, denganku." Dengan ucapan yang tak terbantahkan, ia melenggang pergi menuju lift. Chanyeol segera mengangguk dan mengambil buku catatan kecil, siapa tahu ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan Baekhyun. ia mengejar Baekhyun yang mendahului akan memasuki lift.

Tak sampai di depan lift, pintu ruang Kim Hyunjoo terbuka dengan debaman yang sangat keras. Semua menoleh, kecuali Baekhyun, ke arah Hyunjoo yang mukanya memerah, menahan marah.

"apa-apaan ini?!" seru Hyunjoo, seluruh karyawan menatapnya bingung.

"jangan katakan itu." Gumam Baekhyun lirih, Chanyeol yang disebelahnya hanya menaikan alisnya tak paham.

"aku tak mengerti dengan maksudmu, Byun Baekhyun! Apa sebabnya aku dikeluarkan dari perusahaan?! Dan apa hakmu untuk memecatku?!" seruan Hyunjoo semakin keras, dan mungkin orang yang berada di lantai diatas mereka dapat mendengarnya, menggelikan.

Baekhyun dengan tenang berbalik, menantang Hyunjoo yang menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"aku? Aku melihat data-data keuangan darimu, Tuan Hyunjoo, bahwa ada beberapa pengeluaran yang tak wajar. Dan setelah tangan kananku menyelidikinya… yah, kau tahu apa kan maksudku, Tuan Hyunjoo?"

Hyunjoo menatapnya tajam, rahangnya mengeras dan kepalan tangannya mengerat. Ia berjalan cepat menuju Baekhyun.

"woo woo! Santai bung!" Chanyeol menghalau pergerakan Hyunjoo dan menangkis pukulan yang akan ia arahkan ke Baekhyun.

"cih! Mentang-mentang kau editor utama dan seenaknya menyelewangkan wewenangmu?! Begitu?!"

"aku tak menyelewengkan wewenang! Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada, dan kau tahu kan prinsip perusahaan bahwa seseorang yang membuat malu dan rugi perusahaan harus didepak!"

Hyunjoo menatap tajam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Ia melengos dan dengan jalan cepat menuju ruangannya, menutup pintu dengan bantingan lagi.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lift. Chanyeol menatap kawan-kawannya, dan disambut dengan tatapan mengiba.

"err, Tuan Byun-"

"stop! Aku sedang menahan marahku pada Tuan Kim. Aku tak mau melampiaskannya padamu."

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya dan menatap kearah tanda jika mereka naik level. Sunyi sekali rasanya.

Braak!

Baekhyun membuka kasar pintu ruangan Big Bossnya, Kim Junmyeon. Ia melangkah marah menuju mejanya, diekori oleh Chanyeol yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ia heran dengan sikap Baekhyun kali ini. Biasanya Baekhyun marah –kesal- hanya ucapannya saja yang tajam, tapi kali ini tingkahnya sangat berbeda.

"oh. Kau sudah da-"

"jangan banyak bicara, Kim! Apa maksudmu masa tinggalku habis?!"

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang sambil menatap marah pada big bossnya aka saudara sepupunya itu. Chanyeol yang sedikit ngeri pada seruan Baekhyun –yang sekali lagi berbeda- tak sadar mundur satu langkah.

Junmyeon yang sudah tahu sifat saudaranya akan cepat naik darah hanya tersenyum lembut.

"masa tinggalmu di Korea sudah habis, jika kau tak memiliki tunangan atau kekasih minimal, maka kau akan dideportasi ke Jepang. Dan kau disuruh untuk ke kantor imigrasi luar negeri, jam makan siang."

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang, otaknya yang tiba-tiba sedikit lamban memproses omongan saudaranya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tentu saja bersorak riang, dalam hati maksudnya.

"ja-jadi. Ma-maksudmu?"

"iya, segeralah cari kekasih."

Mata Baekhyun melebar lagi mendengar ucapan santai Junmyeon. Hell! Ia sudah lama tak memiliki pacar karena juga kesibukan yang diberikan bossnya ini. Masa dalam waktu singkat ini ia bisa memiliki pacar?

"ta-tapi bagaimana dengan cabang perusahaan ini? Ya! Aku bisa bekerja dicabang perusahaanmu kan?"

Baekhyun mencoba memberi ide untuk mengelak, Junmyeon menghela nafasnya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"tak bisa, Baekhyun-ah. Kau harus setidaknya 1 tahun berada di Jepang tanpa bekerja pada perusahaanku atau perusahaan Korea lain disana."

Baekhyun kembali berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan alasan dan ide lain. Tak sengaja matanya melirik kearah asistennya yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri. Tiba-tiba hatinya bersorak riang, ia mendapat ide. Ia menarik lengan Chanyeol dan melingkarkan lengannya dengan lengan Chanyeol.

"kurasa aku sudah mendapat jawabannya. Kau tak perlu takut akan kehilanganku karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Chanyeol dan tentunya juga Junmyeon melotot kaget kearah Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis nan imut. Chanyeol kaget karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendeklarasikan dirinya 'berhubungan' dengan bossnya sedangkan Junmyeon kaget karena ia sebenarnya menyukai saudaranya itu, incest eh?

"apa yang-eumb!"

"jadi?"

Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol yang akan mengomel meminta penjelasan, Junmyeon menatap tak suka Chanyeol.

"10 menit lagi, aku beri kalian izin keluar."

Baekhyun menyeringai senang sedangkan Chanyeol melotot tajam kearah bossnya. Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dan menarik lengan Chanyeol keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang berdecak frustasi.

"tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu kita berpacaran?!"

Chanyeol menarik lengannya yang sedari tadi ditarik-tarik oleh Baekhyun, tak menyadari jika suara sangat keras hingga terdengar oleh temannya sekantor. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap polos plus puppy eyesnya.

"please~"

Chanyeol berjengit kaget dan menutup hidungnya, takut darah akan mengalir disana. Jahat begitu, Baekhyun sangattt manis dan imut dan.. oke cukup. Baekhyun segera mengubah ekspresinya lagi.

"apaan?! Aku tak mau! Itu sih resikomu untuk dideportasi! Kenapa aku ikut kau seret juga?!"

Chanyeol sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Enak saja, dia tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan bossnya itu, tiba-tiba mereka dibilang pacaran! Jamban please! Lain dari Chanyeol yang melotot, Baekhyun menghela nafas santai dan menunjukkan wajah menantang.

"oh yeah? Aku melakukan ini untukku dan juga untukmu bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun menantang, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa kau tak berpikir jika aku dideportasi kau juga ikut dipecat? Pasti tuan Kim akan memperkerjakan editor baru dan pastinya seluruh bawahan dari editor itu akan ikut tersingkirkan, sesuai dengan peraturan." Lanjut Baekhyun panjang lebar, Chanyeol membuka lebar mulutnya. Tak menyangka jika bossnya itu memikirkan nasibnya hingga sejauh itu.

"jadi…"

"jadi?"

"bereskan. Barangmu."

Ekspresi tajam nan penuh penekanan untuk Park Chanyeol.

Setelah berkata seperti itu ia memasuki sendiri ruangannya dan menutup agak keras pintu itu. Chanyeol menunduk, tak sadar sedari tadi dipertonton oleh teman-temannya.

"astaga! Park Chanyeol telah berpacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun!"

Seru seorang lelaki yang bukan berasal dari lantai itu, yang mungkin mampir bermain(?). dalam hati ia berkata jika ini akan menjadi gossip yang paling hot sepanjang masa. Tak tahu jika Baekhyun sudah kembali lagi ke sebelah Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

"tak hanya berpacaran. Kami. Bertunangan."

Ucapan Baekhyun yang menyelonong kembali merangkul lengan Chanyeol, membuyarkan pikiran pundung asistennya.

Suasana ricuh terdengar didalam kantor. Chanyeol melirik kesal kearah Baekhyun yang juga men-death glare dirinya. Chanyeol teringat jika ia disuruh untuk berberes-beres. Tak ayal, ia langsung menuju mejanya dan mengambil barang-barang yang ia butuhkan.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergipun semuanya masih bergosip ria nan riuh didalam kantor itu. Ckckck. Mereka akan dibantai Baekhyun jika pekerjaan mereka tak selesai hari ini.

* * *

Kali ini Baekhyun beserta Chanyeol berada didalam kantor kecil pelayanan bagi warga yang ingin memperpanjang masa tinggalnya di Korea. Pria berumur 40-an itu membaca biodata kedua manusia yang duduk dihadapannya.

"jadi, kalian akan menikah?"

"iya."

"karena kau mendapat surat pemberitahuan itu?"

"maaf?"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak paham. Sang petugas menghela nafasnya.

"kalian tahu, banyak orang yang mengaku-aku bertunangan ataupun menikah karena salah seorang dari mereka akan dideportasi. Karena itu kami akan menanyai kalian beberapa pertanyaan pembuka sebelum kami akan menanyakan kalian secara lanjut nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"kami sungguh-sungguh bertunangan walaupun kami pasangan err gay. Benarkan?"

Baekhyun menatap kekasih-palsu-nya, Chanyeol mengangguk tegas.

"jadi, kalian akan menikah dimana?"

"di kota kelahirannya."

Baekhyun mengelus tangan Chanyeol, ia membiarkannya sesekali dapat aksi romantis gratis dari bossnya yang manis.

"dimana kota kelahiran kekasihmu?"

"di Busan."

"naik apa kalian menuju kesana?"

"tentu saja naik pesawat! Hahaha, benarkan Chan?"

Chanyeol sekali lagi mengangguk tegas, ia kali ini benar-benar menikmati perlakuan Baekhyun yang kali ini menyender dipundaknya manja.

"apa keluarga kalian tahu jika kalian akan bertunangan?"

"oh, untukku, aku tak punya keluarga, jadi tak masalah, tentu." Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, tapi dimatanya terlihat sendu saat mengatakan itu.

"bagaimana denganmu?"

"keluargaku pasti merestui apapun pilihanku."

Sang petugas mengangguk, jawaban mereka cukup memuaskan. Ia mengambil note dan menulis disana.

"temui aku seminggu lagi. Dan kami akan menanyai kalian. Jika kalian lulus, maka kau tidak akan dideportasi tapi…"

Chanyeol entah kenapa menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam sedangkan Baekhyun mencoba bersikap tenang namun penuh rasa tegang.

"jika tidak, kau akan dideportasi." Ia menunjuk Baekhyun.

"dan kau, akan diberi sanksi akan hal itu." Ia menunjuk Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya.

"dan aku akan terus mengawasi dan mengintai kalian. Jadi cukup untuk hari ini, selamat siang."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjabat tangan orang itu dan segera keluar secepatnya.

"hari ini juga, kau pesankan pesawat untuk terbang ke Busan besok. Dan juga aku inginkan harga yang sedikit murah, kau tahu gajiku akan habis jika aku kira-kira untuk hal ini."

Baekhyun mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan keluar kantor imigrasi, Chanyeol yang jengah berhenti melangkah dan tentu saja Baekhyun tak sengaja menubruk punggungnya karena sedari tadi berkonsentrasi pada handphonenya.

"kenapa jadi aku yang direpotkan?"

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit merinding.

"te-tentu saja karena kau asistenku."

"disini yang membutuhkanku kan kau. Jadi kenapa kau tak meminta baik-baik padaku?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya tak paham. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"bukankah jika orang akan bertunangan atau menikah akan meminta persetujuan dari orang yang ia inginkan? Jadi berlututlah dihadapanku dan memohonlah untuk menikah denganku."

Baekhyun memandang horror pada Chanyeol, asistennya itu hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"apa kau gila?!"

"baiklah, selamat tinggal dan sampaikan salamku pada warga Jepang."

Baekhyun gelagapan dan mengejar Chanyeol.

"tunggu dulu!"

"jadi?"

Baekhyun merengut dan menghela nafasnya berat. Jika ini bukan untuk hidupnya, maka ia tak sudi berlutut dihadapan umum seperti ini! Ia berlutut dengan susah payah dan mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"haah~ Chanyeol?"

"ya?"

"Park Chanyeolku tercinta?"

"oke, tak usah beralay ria."

"maukah kau?"

"hm?"

"maukah kau menjadi suamiku?"

"alright. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi-pagi untuk kebandara."

Chanyeol meninggalkan bossnya yang masih berlutut dan memandang cengo kepergiannya. Hell! Ia memakai skinny jeans yang nge-press dikaki jenjangnya! Ia pasti kesusahan untuk berdiri tanpa bantuan orang lain! Urgh! Park tiang sialan!

Baekhyun secara bertahap mencoba berdiri kembali. Ia membersihkan lututnya yang kotor dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia berjalan kesisi jalan dan menghentikan taksi untuk kembali pergi ke kantornya.

* * *

bagaimana?

ada chapter selanjutnya yang semunya sudah selesai di ketik dan tinggal publish~

review kritik dan sarannya~

nb : ADORA


	2. Chapter 2

"jadi kita 2 jam lagi tiba?"

"hn."

"oke, kita manfaatkan waktu untuk belajar satu sama lain."

Baekhyun mengambil buku yang sudah dicetak semalaman oleh Chanyeol tentang dirinya sendiri, begitu juga Baekhyun. Ia menukarkan bukunya dan membaca buku tentang Chanyeol dengan seksama.

"kau takut dokter gigi? Astagaa!"

"oh, shut up."

Baekhyun terkikik dan kembali membaca tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun menemukan sebuah pernyataan kecil yang cukup membuatnya terkekeh.

"ada yang lucu?"

"kau mempunyai tanda lahir? Dimana? Dilengan? Punggung? Atau pantat?"

"oh, diamlah."

"ini penting, mungkin saja akan ditanyakan waktu wawancara imigrasi. Dan bahkan aku menebak kau mempunyai tato."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tajam, sedangkan dibalas dengan –apa? Aku salah?- Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya.

"sok tahu."

"benarkah? Biar aku tebak, apa itu tato naga? Kaligrafi jepang? Nama-nama cinta?"

"diam, bodoh!"

Mereka kembali membaca tentang satu sama lain hingga sebuah pengumuman terdengar jika mereka akan tiba dikota yang mereka tuju.

"jadi, kita ke rumahmu menggunakan apa?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum misterius sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya polos dan berkedip-kedip tak tahu apa-apa.

"sialan! Seharusnya aku tak Tanya!"

Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan hanya menggerutu tentang kendaraan lain yang kini ia duduki. Bus tanpa ac! Damn! Sudah musim panas ditambah tanpa ac! Baekhyun itu orang yang modis, lihat saja pakaiannya yang semuanya berbranded. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengipasi dirinya, sesekali ia juga mengipasi orang yang mengomel disampingnya itu karena iba.

"setelah sampai diterminal, kita naik apa?"

"mobil."

"ber-ac?"

"hmm. Mungkin."

Dahi Baekhyun berkedut karena kesal. 'Seharusnya aku memakai kaos tipis lengan pendek sajaa~!' Batin Baekhyun merana. Karena ia sekarang pakai turtleneck panjang dengan cardigan hitam panjang. Poor Baekkie~

Sampailah mereka diterminal besar kebanggaan masyarakat Busan. Dari sekian banyak orang, ada 2 wanita yang melambaikan tangannya sambil membawa spanduk besar bertuliskan nama Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun menduga jika mereka adalah ibu dan neneknya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan berlari menuju kedua orang yang sangat disayangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat kebersamaan keluarga yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Merasa ada yang mendekat, pelukan ala telletubbies itu hilang dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang menggeret kopernya mendekat.

"selamat siang."

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat, Chanyeol mengangguk bangga. Setidaknya bossnya itu mempunyai tata krama pada keluarganya. Kedua ibu-nenek itu tersenyum.

"ah, selamat datang di Busan, sayang."

Ibu Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Sedikit kaget karena tak terbiasa, Baekhyun terdiam mendapat pelukan ala ibu-anak itu. Mengerti perasaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ah, bu, nek, dialah kekasihku sekaligus bossku. Namanya Byun Baekhyun."

Ibu dan nenek Chanyeol menyambut hangat kedatangannya, tak seperti bayangan Baekhyun yang melayang aneh-aneh karena kau tahu kan ia tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua sejak kecil. Dan lagi, ia pikir keluarga Chanyeol akan jijik terhadap mereka, tapi ternyata tak sama sekali! Sungguh aneh!

Setelah acara penyambutan kecil diterminal, mereka segera menaiki mobil menuju suatu tempat. Disepanjang perjalanan banyak toko yang menurut Baekhyun mengandung unsur 'Chanyeol dan keluarga' seperti CY&Shop, Park Bakery, dll.

"Chanyeol. Psstt! Park!"

Baekhyun memanggil pelan Chanyeol yang sepertinya tengah melamun menatap luar jendela, mobilnya disupiri oleh ibunya. Merasa dicueki, Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk.

Plakk!

"auch!"

Chanyeol menatap jengkel ke Baekhyun yang juga memandangnya jengkel. Baekhyun menunjuk luar jendela yang barusan melewati toko bertuliskan PCY&Electronic.

"kau belum menjelaskan tentang usaha keluargamu, sayang." Baekhyun bertanya sarkastik, Chanyeol menatapnya tak suka.

"dia hanya merendah." Ujar nenek Chanyeol, Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya tak percaya, karena sekali lagi melewati toko usaha keluarga Chanyeol. Pasti ia sangat kaya, batin Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama, sampailah mereka didermaga yang cukup ramai. 'Tunggu dulu, dermaga?!' Batin Baekhyun menjerit tak suka. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi mobil.

"kenapa kita didermaga?"

"tentu saja untuk kerumahku."

"rumahmu dilautan?!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menaruh koper Baekhyun tepat didepan kakinya. Ia menoyor dahi Baekhyun pelan dengan telunjuknya.

"tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kau pikir aku ikan?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol melangkah mengabaikan Baekhyun yang meratapi nasibnya. Chanyeol ikut bergabung dengan ibu serta neneknya yang bersiap turun untuk mencapai kapal motor milik keluarga Chanyeol.

"apa kau tak membantunya, Yeol?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol yang menatap kasihan pada Baekhyun yang err… bingung untuk menjalankan roda koper dijalan tak beraturan dermaga.

"tak apa, ia lelaki kuat."

Tapi, itu sama sekali lain dengan batin Baekhyun yang sudah mengumpat-umpat dan sumpah serapah yang tentu saja ditujukan kepada pelaku yang membiarkannya membawa koper sendirian. Baekhyun tentu saja biasa mendorong koper jika jalanannya mulus, lah ini jalanan udah berbatu, gronjal-gronjal(?) pula. 'Grr! Awas kau Park!' serapah Baekhyun menatap tajam ke Chanyeol.

Kembali ia menyumpahi orang yang saat ini ada disampingnya, ia menatap takut pada tangga kayu yang menempel didinding bawah dermaga yang menurun curam langsung pada kapal motor. Chanyeol turun duluan, dengan sangat lincah karena terbiasa. Sesampai dibawah, Ia mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun yang ragu-ragu.

"ayo, tak apa. Kayunya aman."

Baekhyun yang sudah terbebas dari kopernya, karena tadi kopernya sudah berada didalam kapal yang bodohnya Chanyeol melemparnya kedalam kapal. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan selangkah demi selangkah menuruni tangga ini sambil bermunajat pada Tuhan.

"iya, sedikit lagi. 5 anak tangga lagi."

Bermaksud membantu, Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan sebelah tangannya memegang pantatnya, mungkin juga kesempatan. Dahi Baekhyun berkedut jengkel.

"singkirkan. Tanganmu. Dari pantatku. Singkirkan!"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan melepaskan tangannya yang berada dipantat Baekhyun, tapi tanpa melepas pegangannya dipinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"iya, ayo 2 anak tangga lagi."

Sebelah kaki Baekhyun meraba-raba bagian bawah dan menemukan pijakan dikapal tersebut. Ibu dan nenek Chanyeol terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

Hap!

"selamat. Umurku sudah 1000 tahun sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung mendeathglare Chanyeol tak terima.

* * *

Sebenarnya perjalanan kerumah Chanyeol yang berada disebuah pulau kecil didekat dermaga tak cukup lama. Jika ada sebuah jembatan penghubung maka perjalanan dengan kapalpun tak terpakai. Tapi yah, Karena pemerintah yang tak merespon permintaan keluarga Chanyeol, jadinya mereka tetap menggunakan kapal motor.

Tak berapa lama, terlihatlah rumah bercat putih yang megah dipinggir pantai yang tenang. Baekhyun nampak terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Sungguh! Chanyeol bilang kepadanya -saat melamar pekerjaan dulu- ia adalah pendatang baru -yang bertalenta- dan miskin dari sebuah pulau terpencil di Korea. Tapi, what?! Kenyataannya sungguh jauh berbeda.

Setelah meminggirkan kapal, Chanyeol membantu ibunya, nenek serta bossnya untuk membawa semua barang-barangnya. Baekhyun melambatkan jalannya untuk berbicara empat mata pada Chanyeol.

"kau bilang kau miskin?!"

"memang, orang tuaku yang kaya. Aku tidak."

"grr! Hanya orang kaya yang mengatakan itu biasanya."

Beberapa orang keluar dari rumah dan menyambut keempat orang yang baru saja datang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat terkejut melihatnya.

"bu? Ada apa ini?"

"oh! Hanya pesta penyambutan kecil-kecilan."

Ibu Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sambil terkekeh geli. Chanyeol menunduk galau sedangkan Baekhyun melongo.

"iya, Yeol. Hanya 50 orang saudara dan tetangga."

Kembali Chanyeol pundung, kali ini bersama Baekhyun.

"pesta? Great, Park Chanyeol." Desis Baekhyun tak terima.

"hei, akupun tak tahu jika ibuku mengadakan pesta penyambutan!"

Kali ini hanya Baekhyun yang pundung.

"ayo cepatlah, bahkan nenekku berjalan lebih cepat darimu."

Trrt! Dahi Baekhyun kembali berkedut marah karena Chanyeol, lagi.

* * *

"selamat ya, Chan!."

"perkenalkan kekasihku, Baekhyun."

"senang bertemu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyambuti satu per satu tamu yang ada dirumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat merasa tak enak hati, karena bukan siapa-siapa dirumah itu tapi sudah disambut pesta meriah.

"kau adalah tunangan Chanyeol, dan bahkan kalian akan menikah. Tak perlu sungkan lagi, sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi bagian dari kami, Baekhyunee."

Kata-kata dari ibu Chanyeol yang mungkin tahu perasaan Baekhyun terngiang di ingatannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri diam sambil meminum jus jeruk hingga seorang perempuan cantik berambut coklat madu mendekati mereka.

"hai, Chanyeol!."

"astaga! Hyun-ah!"

Chanyeol terlihat senang saat bertemu perempuan itu, bahkan ia memeluknya sebentar. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum, karena belum ada rasa diantara mereka.

"kita tak sopan, Chan. Hai!."

Perempuan yang ternyata bernama Seolhyun itu menyalami Baekhyun, yang dibalas senyuman manis olehnya.

"Baekkie –Chanyeol berjuang keras untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar ia panggil 'Baekkie'- , dia Seolhyun. Mantan-"

"Seolhyun, aku Seolhyun."

"pacar."

Baekhyun merasa tak enak, dan tersenyum canggung. Entah kenapa, aura yang dikeluarkan Seolhyun membuatnya canggung padanya.

"wow. Aku tak menyangka kau mendapatkan kekasih yang manis, Channie." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung begitu juga Baekhyun. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

"jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?"

"cerita apa?" omong Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersama.

"cerita kau melamar Baekhyun-sshi. Tentu saja!"

Oh-oh, sepertinya Seolhyun seorang Fujoshi -.- lihat saja dengan matanya yang berbinar menatap kedua orang didepannya itu. 'Tak menyesal aku putus dengan Chanyeol tapi mendapat moment YAOI!' Batinnya sedeng.

"iya, benar!"

"ayo ceritakan!"

Seluruh tamu mendesak ChanBaek untuk mengungkapkan cerita mereka. Konyol! Bahkan orang tua Chanyeol-pun mendukung. Gila! Bagaimana ini?! Batin Baekhyun frustasi.

"sebenarnya, yang suka bercerita itu Baekkie. Jadi, Baek-ah, aku persilakan."

Dahi Baekhyun berkedut yang lagi-lagi berkat ucapan Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol! Habislah kau sebentar lagi! Batin Baekhyun menggila.

"umm… darimana kita mulainya ya? Hahaha? Umm.."

Baekhyun mencoba Nampak berpikir untuk mengingat padahal ia berpikir untuk mencari jalan cerita yang pas.

"oh, aku ingat. Sewaktu itu hari jadiku dengan Chanyeol yang ketiga. Dia… sebetulnya aku tahu jika ia akan melamarku dari gerak-geriknya. Jadi dia memberiku petunjuk disetiap aku pergi. Aku menem-"

"sebenarnya…"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal kearah Chanyeol yang seenak pantatnya memotong cerita khayalannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"sebenarnya bukan seperti itu ceritanya."

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, berlagak sok tahu pada Chanyeol yang masih santainya duduk dipinggiran sofa tempat ibu dan neneknya duduk.

"bukan seperti itu?" Tanya Seolhyun, yah sayang banget udah aku tulis deh, batinnya kembali sedeng.

"bukan, sebenarnya aku tahu jika ia tahu maksudku untuk melamarnya dan tingkah kocaknya yang menunggu setiap petunjukku. Jadi pada malamnya aku mengirimnya sebuah kotak paket-"

"oh? Kotak paket kecil yang diberikan seseorang misterius itu? Ya. Memang. Aku sudah menerima disaat aku baru saja pulang dari kantor."

Baekhyun berganti menyela ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya menantang, sedangkan Baekhyun membalasnya mengejek.

"kotak kecil itu aku buka dan oh! Keluarlah kertas-kertas kelap-kelip berwarna-warni dan setelah aku keluarkan semua, didasarnya terlihat-"

"tidak ada apapun."

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat kembali Chanyeol menyela ucapannya. Ia menatap seluruh tamu yang mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol.

"iya, tak ada isinya apapun. Baik cincin mapun kalung. Tapi aku tinggalkan sebuah alamat sebuah hotel disana."

"yang aku sangkanya ia sedang berselingkuh."

Kali ini Baekhyun pas menyela ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan memandang Baekhyun.

"aku lantas langsung pergi menuju hotel yang dituju. Saat aku membuka pintu, Chanyeol, anak kalian, sedang duduk." BH

"berdiri." CY

"memakai jas."BH

"membawa cincin." CY

"dan mengatakan jika ia melamar dan akan menikahiku." BH

"tamat! Ada yang ingin makan?"

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan perhatian seluruh tamu yang memandangnya takjub terlebih Seolhyun yang sudah berteriak gaje sambil menulis entah apa itu disebuah note dipangkuannya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, ciumlah dia!"

"iya, benar!"

"kyaaa~ ayo Chan-ah!"

"kiss him! Kiss him!"

Chanyeol dipaksa berdiri disamping Baekhyun –karena diseret kakaknya-. Mereka berdua berdiri canggung dengan seluruh tamu serta orang tua Chanyeol yang mendukung ucapan kakak Chanyeol untuk mencium Baekhyun. Bahkan Seolhyun sudah menyiapkan kameranya, gila.

"oke, oke!" Chanyeol mengambil telapak tangan Baekhyun dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya.

"muuaachh! Sudah kan?!"

Semuanya ricuh karena tak sesuai yang mereka harapkan. Yoora menunjuk bibirnya sendiri sebagai tanda. Dan Seolhyun-pun mengangguk menyetujui.

"oke!" Chanyeol menghadap ke wajah putih Baekhyun yang pipinya tengah merona.

"ayo kita lakukan ini sekejap langsung selesai." Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui.

Chu~

Ciuman sekilas yang biasanya dilakukan oleh ibu dan anaknya yang masih kecil saat akan berangkat kesekolaH. Semua orang kembali berteriak protes dan lagi-lagi Seolhyun dan Yoora protes paling keras. Seolhyun yang sudah tak sabar segera berteriak.

"cium Baekhyunee lama dibibirnya yang merah itu, Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

Semua orang berjengit kaget, seperti halnya ChanBaek. Wew! Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyangka jika Seolhyun akan senang sekali jika mereka berciuman.

"maaf."

Chanyeol menghadapkan muka Baekhyun, dengan menangkupkan tangannya diwajah mulus Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, ia terpesona dengan mata bulat Baekhyun yang memandangnya sayu karena malu dengan pipi yang merona.

Chuuu~

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan meraup bibir merah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman yang sesungguhnya baginya sangat nikmat. Bibir Baekhyun terasa manis bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya diam saja saat Donghae sedikit menghisap bibirnya.

"kyaaa~! Kalian luar biasa!"

Seolhyun tak henti-hentinya memotret dengan semangat, sampai-sampai teman disampingnya bersweatdrop ria. Semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah serta bersiul-siul menggoda. Chanyeol segera sadar dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, wajahnya pun ikut merona saat sadar apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"kalian menjadi OTPku!" Seolhyun benar-benar sudah gila.

* * *

"ini kamarnya!"

Setelah pesta usai tepat saat malam hari, Ibu serta nenek Chanyeol mengantarkan kedua orang kedalam sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Baekhyun kembali merasa kagum dengan kamar itu. Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum maklum menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi kagum dengan interior kamar.

"jadi, dimana kamar Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah menempatkan koper didepan lemari. Ibu Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

"tentu saja tidur sekamar denganmu, sayang." Mendengar itu, Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol melotot kaget.

"oh ya, nenek beri ini. Selimut Pembuat Bayi."

Baekhyun menerima dengan jijik selimut bercorak merah bercampur coklat yang 'katanya' bisa mempercepat membuat bayi. Hell! Walaupun ia lelaki tapi jika ia tidur dengan selimut itu tahu-tahu ia punya Rahim/? Ia tak akan mau memakai selimut itu!

"supaya kalian bisa mempunyai anak!" Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah, astaga! Neneknya Chanyeol sudah gilaa~! Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya nyengir melihat ekspresi horror Baekhyun.

Semuanya masih berbicara hingga terdengar suara gonggongan anjing yang sepertinya kecil dari arah luar kamar. Benar, ternyata anjing kecil berbulu putih mendekati kaki Baekhyun yang masih cengo.

"aigoo! Siapa ini, bu? Imut sekali!"

Chanyeol menggendong anjing kecil itu dan menggosokan wajahnya pada bulu tebalnya. Baekhyun yang sudah sadar dari cengonya, tersenyum manis sambil juga ikut membelai bulu halus anjing.

"dia kami temukan saat berjalan-jalan dikota sebulan yang lalu. Badannya sungguh kurus! Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil masih bermain dengan anjing itu. Ibu, nenek, serta Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Tak sengaja melirik jam, ibu Chanyeol kaget saat jarum pendek berada diangka 10.

"ini waktunya untuk tidur! Kemarikan Myeongi, Chan." Chanyeol merengut dan sekilas ia mencium hidung anjing yang menggemaskan itu. Lalu menyerahkannya pada ibunya.

"jadi, selamat malam!"

Cklek!

Baekhyun langsung melempar jauh-jauh selimut itu sesaat setelah kedua orang itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"kenapa kau percaya tahayul nenekku, heh?"

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah alas dan selimut dari dalam lemari dan membeberkannya dilantai. Ia mengalah, tentu saja. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan membongkar kopernya untuk mencari baju tidur. Sekilas ia meneguk ludahnya.

"err… nanti saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, jangan melihatku!"

Baekhyun berlari sambil mendekap pakaian menuju kamar mandi didalam kamar itu. Chanyeol yang tidak konsen dengan ucapan Baekhyun hanya bergumam sambil mengatur tempat tidurnya.

10 menit kemudian, kepala Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu. Ia mengecek apa Chanyeol sudah tidur apa tidak. Sungguh! Ia malu dengan pakaian tidur yang ia bawa.

"Yeol? Kau sudah tidur?"

"belum."

"kalau begitu, tutuplah matamu."

"sudah menutup sejak tadi." –padahal matanya melek lebar-

"beneran?"

"iya."

Baekhyun membuka lebar pintu kamar mandi dan menampakan dirinya hanya memakai hotpans pendek –sangat pendek- dengan kaos putih tipis yang terlihat longgar dan sedikit transparan karena terkena cipratan air.

Baekhyun sedikit berlari menuju kasurnya, Chanyeol melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggodanya. Ia menyeringai.

"kau memakai hotpants?"

Baekhyun yang sudah tiba dengan selamat dikasur, menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah feeling jika Chanyeol masih membuka matanya.

"aku pikir aku hanya tidur sendirian dikamar ini!" ucap Baekhyun acuh, ia menaiki kasurnya dan mencoba tertidur.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang masih memikirkan pakaian mini Hyukjae yang sungguh! Menggoda imannya. Jika mereka mempunyai hubungan nyata pasti Chanyeol sudah menerkamnya saat ia lewat tadi.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mata pemuda tampan itu menutup karena otaknya membutuhkan istirahat untuk dihari esok. Dengan perjalanan yang panjang dengan Baekhyun.

ooooooooo

TBC !

Maafkan telat update :'( Adora dari seminggu lalu sibuk PAS dan sebenernya minggu ini juga..  
maafkan juga jika banyak typo karena dadakan editingnya :v

Update gegara review dari Guest tanpa nama :

 **Sudah Adora jelaskan kan di summary jika ini REMAKE FF dari punya Adora sendiri. FF itu sebelum ini publish sudah Adora hapus, dan sekarang Adora recovery lagi. Silakan cek sendiri jika tidak percaya.**

 _Sekian terima kasih!_

 _Review kritik dan sarannya yaaaa~_

 _TTD : ADORA-CB_


	3. Chapter 3

_Triliit! triliit!_

Baekhyun terbangun kaget karena suara handphone berbunyi. Karena gelap, ia meraba-raba meja nakasnya. Bodohnya, ia tak menyalakan lampu tidur dulu.

"Park! Dimana handphoneku?!"

 _Triliit! Triliit!_

 **Bruak!**

Baekhyun yang sudah jengkel tingkat dewa, melempar bantal yang cukup besar tepat kearah kepala Chanyeol yang masih bergulat dengan bantal gulingnya.

"mampus lu! Eh?" Chanyeol setengah sadar dan menatap Baekhyun setengah melek. Padahal dia yang kena lemparan Baekhyun malah dia yang bilang 'mampus'.

"dimana handphoneku?!"

"tas coklat, saku kiri."

Setelah bicara seperti itu, Chanyeol kembali memeluk gulingnya dan menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya ke bantal, melanjutkan acara mimpinya. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan merogoh saku kiri tasnya.

Got it!

"halo? Halo? Iya! Benar! APA! MAAF! SINYALNYA BURUK! APAAA?!"

"Baekhyun!"

"iya! IYA! PAK AKU AKAN DATANG KE ACARA ITU! AKU BILANG IYAAA!"

"astaga! Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berjengit kaget menatap Chanyeol yang berancang-ancang menaboknya dengan guling yang ada bekas ilernya. Karena tak mau tertular iler Chanyeol, ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu keluar kamar. Chanyeol kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Lupa, Baekhyun kembali kekamar untuk mengganti bajunya, ingat ia hanya memakai pakaian minim. Tapi, karena tak ada waktu, karena ia ditelepon kliennya. Jadinya, ia hanya memakai mantel pendek selutut dan pergi keluar rumah untuk mendapatkan sinyal.

"HALO? HALO? Ah untung saja anda masih disana. Iya. Aku akan pergi ke acara itu."

Tak sadar, Baekhyun membuka pintu depan terbuka lebar. Myeongi, anjing kecil itu berlari keluar dan saat ini menuju kaki Baekhyun. Jika saja ia tak sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, maka ia akan meladeni anjing imut itu.

"guk! Guk!"

"sst! Duduk!" Myeongi pun terduduk, lucu sekali. Sangat penurut.

"apa? Maaf, bukan anda. Untuk anjing saya, hehehe."

 **Swish!**

Baekhyun menatap kearah atas dan mendapati seekor elang terbang mengitarinya. Tak menggubris, ia masih berbicara sambil menatap elang yang arah matanya menuju anjing kecil ini. Ia merasa was-was.

 **Swish! (2)**

"baiklah… err… iya, akan segera aku laksanakan. TIDAAAAK!"

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Myeongi digondol oleh elang itu. Baekhyun mencari cara dengan serampangan. Tidak ada ranting atau batu disini. Sekilas ia melihat handphone miliknya. Roger!

 **Swush!**

 **Braak!**

Berhasil! Handphonenya dengan pas melayang mengenai kaki elang itu dan cengkramannya pada Myeongi terlepas. Baekhyun menadahkan tangannya, mencoba menangkap anjing kecil itu.

"aku dapat. Aku dapat! Got it!"

Baekhyun memeluk anjing kecil itu dan berputar mencari handphonenya. Ia berlari mengambil handphone yang selamat terjatuh diatas empuknya tanah berbalut rumput rendah. Untung saja tidak rusak, sambungan teleponnya masih ada.

"halo? Halo? Iya maaf. Tadi err… ada kejadian."

 **Swish!**

Tak mau kalah elang itu kembali datang untuk mengambil mangsanya yang telah direbut balik oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tahu itu, segera berlari menuju kedalam rumah. keadaan masih pagi tapi elang itu sudah mencari gegara dengannya.

"iya, iya. Akan kulaksanakan. Bisakah kau hubungiku nanti saja? Karena HYAAAA ELANGNYA DATAAANG-"

 **Hap!**

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaganya dan mencoba melindungi anjing imut itu, ia mengarahkan tangannya keatas untuk melindungi kepalanya dari patokan sang elang. Tapi, tak disangka, sang elang malah mengambil handphone Baekhyun.

"astaga! Elang brengsek! Ini! Ambil saja dia!"

Baekhyun mengarahkan Myeongi keatas kepalanya, mencoba mengundang sang elang kembali untuk memberikan handphonenya. Konyol. Elang itu bahkan sudah terbang jauh.

"ELAAAANG AKU BUTUH HANDPHONENYAAAA!"

Baekhyun melakukan hal-hal konyol, seperti meloncat-locat dan berlari memutar sambil masih mengangkat Myeongi. Tak sadar, jika sedari tadi ia ditonton oleh ibu dan nenek Chanyeol yang mengira jika Baekhyun tengah berdansa dengan Myeongi. Konyol.

"Yeol, lihatlah tunanganmu! Lucu sekali."

Chanyeol yang sudah nggak mood tidur –dan niatnya ke dapur-, melangkah mendekati ibunya yang memanggilnya.

"ada ap-"

Chanyeol mendengus menatap tingkah konyol Baekhyun. Menggelikan! Sangat berbeda jika ia sedang dikantor dan marah-marah pada anak buahnya.

"panggillah dia. Aku dan ibu akan membawanya ke kota. Membelikannya pakaian khas daerah."

Atas suruhan ibunya itu, Chanyeol melangkah keluar dan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sedang melakukan tarian konyol untuk mengundang elang. Dengan meliuk-liukan tubuhnya sambil loncat-loncat

"hei Baek-"

"astaga Chanyeol! Kau tahu, tadi anjingmu hampir digondol oleh elang dan aku menyelamatkannya tapi malah handphoneku menjadi santapannya dan sekarang aku butuh handphoneku. Bagaimana ini?" cerocos Baekhyun cepat memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan cepat. Chanyeol hanya melongo.

"tenang. Kita bisa membeli handphone yang sama dan nomor yang sama, oke?"

"bisakah?"

"tentu. Jadi, tenanglah dan aku ingin memberi tahumu."

"apa?"

"ibu dan nenekku akan mengajakmu ke kota. Untuk membelikanmu pakaian daerah."

"apa?! Tidak mau!"

"tidak ada penolakan!"

"tidak, aku gak suka berbelanja!"

"ooo~ sst! Sini aku peluk. Nanti mereka mengira kita bertengkar, bodoh."

"aku enggak mau!"

"ssst! Begini kan lebih baik, hm?"

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang pas dipelukannya. Ia menggosok punggung Baekhyun dan tangannya yang nakal merambat menuju pantatnya. Ia mengelus pantat Baekhyun. Dahi Baekhyun berkedut menahan marah.

"oh. Lebih baik?!"

"hm~ bukankah kau suka?"

"bodoh! Lepaskan tanganmu dari sana!"

"hm."

Masih mengelus, Chanyeol dengan enggan melepaskan tangannya dengan memberi tepukan sedikit keras pada pantat kenyal itu. Dahi Baekhyun masih berkedut jengkel.

"puas, sayang?"

"hm.. belum sih. Sampai kita melakukan 'itu', baru aku puas."

"kamu gilaa!"

"Yeol, tidak ikut ke kota?"

Chanyeol yang sudah mandi dan memakai pakaian olahraganya –singlet dan celana training panjang- mengotak-atik I-Phonenya. Ia perlahan menuju ibunya dan Baekhyun yang sudah siap diruang keluarga.

"tidak bu. Aku mau olah raga sebentar."

Ibunya mengangguk dan menggandeng Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. mereka sudah akrab walaupun Baekhyun masih sedikit canggung untuk berbicara dengannya dengan bahasa yang kurang baku. Tapi ibu Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk berbicara santai saja, ia tak suka kekakuan Baekhyun padanya.

Chanyeol keluar rumah terlebih dahulu, sambil memasangkan headphonenya. Baekhyun memandang iri pada lengan berotot Chanyeol. Ia memang tidak suka olahraga berat, tapi juga ia ingin otot lengannya sedikit besar gitu. Tidak kurus, lurus seperti ini.

"anak manis sepertimu tidak cocok punya otot besar-besar, Baekkie."

Sadar pandangannya calon menantunya, ibu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan ibu Chanyeol.

"eh? Hehehe, ibu bisa aja."

Akhirnya, Baekhyun dengan lancar memanggil ibu Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'ibu', itupun atas suruhan beliau. Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar. Ia menggandeng tangan ibunya dan sisi lain tangan Baekhyun

"kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kota!"

…

…

…

Di kota, Baekhyun sudah diseret kesana kemari oleh ibu Chanyeol. Ia dibelikan banyak pakaian yang harus ia akui, sangat mewah dan bagus sekali. Walaupun sudah ia tolak tapi tetep saja ibu Chanyeol ngotot jika ia ingin memberikan kado pertunangan mereka. Adora tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya ibu Chanyeol saat mengetahui jika 'pertunangan' itu semu belaka.

Tak sengaja, dijalan mereka bertemu Seolhyun. Jadi sekalian saja mereka berkeliling kota. Tak jarang Seolhyun menggoda Baekhyun untuk membeli pakaian dalam yang seksi agar ditunjukan pada Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun tersedak milkshake-nya.

Ibu dan nenek Chanyeol lama berada didalam toko naungan keluarganya, Seolhyun memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun berputar-putar sekali lagi. Suasana hening dan canggung kembali melingkupi mereka.

"hm, Baekhyunie, aku ingin dengar pertama kali kalian bertemu. Aku sungguh penasaran."

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk dibangku yang menghadap kearah laut. Baekhyun menyeruput sebentar milk shake miliknya dan memandang laut bebas.

"pertama kali Chanyeol datang untuk melamar pekerjaan aku sedikit terpesona dengannya. Ia mengatakan jika ia anak miskin yang sangat butuh pekerjaan karena ia juga seorang perantauan. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai asistenku." Ucap Baekhyun yang kali ini memang berdasarkan pengalamannya. Diam-diam, Seolhyun menulis apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan.

"dan… semakin berjalannya waktu, aku semakin tertarik padanya Karena keuletannya dan err… ketampanannya." Dan ini sudah berdasarkan pada otak Baekhyun.

"saat acara rapat tahunan selesai, ia mengajakku untuk berbicara berdua sajadi ruang kerja depan miliknya. Dan disana ia mengungkapkan cintanya, sungguh tidak elegan menyatakan cinta di kantor dan saat sepi juga!" Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh akan imajinasinya yang menistakan nama Chanyeol. Seolhyun terkikik geli.

"ohh jadi kamu mau jika Chanyeol menyatakan cinta saat keadaan ramai begitu?" Seolhyun kembali menggoda Baekhyun. Tak disangka Baekhyun mengangguk mantab. "tentu saja, biar semua orang tahu, eh?" Baekhyun menatap kaget Seolhyun yang tertawa keras.

"ish berhenti tertawa! Oh ya, bagaimana denganmu, Seolhyun- ah? Bagaimana sampai kau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana sebenarnya ia kepo padahal bukan style nya sama sekali.

"umm… aku dan Yeoli itu teman sejak kecil. Aku menyukainya karena ia tampan dan kaya. Ia juga tipe orang yang setia pada pasangan. Kami berpacaran saat umur kami menginjak 16 tahun dan sampai umur 20 tahun, hubungan kami masih erat." Seolhyun memandang laut bebas sambil tersenyum merasakan nostalgia.

"tapi… aku egois, Baekhyunie. Saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul. Aku marah besar padanya. Dan mengatakan ingin putus. Tapi ia benar-benar tega, esoknya ia ke Seoul dan mengatakan jika hubungan 4 tahun kami kandas karena keegoisanku." Seolhyun tersenyum perih, Baekhyun memandang iba padanya. Ia mengelus pundak wanita itu.

"tapi tak apa, Baekhyunie. Aku sudah memiliki pacar lagi kok! Dan juga aku sekarang menjadi shipper kalian! Aku sungguh suka pada kemesraan kalian! Kuharap kalian akan tetap bersama." Ucap Seolhyun kembali ke mode Fujoshinya, Baekhyun sweatdrop. Astaga, wanita ini tak berubah. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada Seolhyun.

"ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu,"

"oh! Ternyata kalian ada disini. Ayo kembali, Baekhyun-ah!"

Suasana lembut itu di alihkan oleh ibu Chanyeol yang sedang berkacak pinggang menatap mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan berdiri bersamaan dengan Seolhyun. Ibu Chanyeol menatap aneh pada Seolhyun.

"yang tadi kau masukan itu apa, Hyunie?"

"hm? Ada deh, tante~"

Baekhyun menaruh belanjaannya keatas sofa dikamarnya –dan Chanyeol. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah, karena tak biasa berbelanja lama-lama. Sekilas ia mengendus ketiaknya. Bau!

"Astaga, aku harus mandi." Baekhyun mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ck, sangking terburunya ia sampai lupa membawa handuk.

 **Cklek!**

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dengan masih memakai headphone yang melingkari kepalanya. Ia berjalan menuju balkon dan menghirup udara disana. Ah, lega sekali setelah olahraga dipagi hari ini.

Tak sadar ada orang dikamarnya –tepatnya dikamar mandi-, Chanyeol membuka singletnya yang basah oleh keringatnya. Lagi-lagi ia masih memakai headphonenya. Ia berjalan masuk ke kamar dan menaruh baju kotornya di tempat cucian. Ia memegang celananya, mungkin bermaksud untuk melepaskannya. Dan ia lakukan! Ia melepas celana trainingnya.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia menepuk dahinya karena lupa mengambil handuk yang ada didalam koper. Ia mengintip keluar, tak ada orang. Chanyeol ada di sisi lain kamar mandi jadi tak terlihat oleh Baekhyun

"guk! Guk guk!"

Baekhyun melotot. Astaga, anjing ini kenapa suka sekali membuntutinya sih?! Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Mungkin bagi anjing itu Baekhyun mengajaknya main, ia malah makin menggonggong dan menempelkan kepalanya pada kaki telanjang Baekhyun.

"astaga, Myeongi. Aku ingin mengambil handuk!"

Baekhyun melangkah mundur, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi bagian privatnya sedangkan satunya untuk mengusir anjing itu. Disisi lain, Chanyeol yang bodohnya masih memakai headphone kali ini bermain dengan handphonenya tak melihat kearah depan dan…

 **Bruak!**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jatuh dengan tak elitnya. Dengan bertindihan dan telanjang. Astaga.

"ASTAGAAAA! PARK CHANYEOL! KAU MESUUUMM! GYAAAA!"

"OH MAI GODD! BYUNBAEK! KENAPA KAU BASAH DAN ASTAGA?!"

Mereka bedua berteriak sekuatnya dan segara bangkit dan menjauh. Chanyeol menuju lemari sedangkan Baekhyun menuju Kasur. Ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh mulusnya, sedangkan Chanyeol mengambil bajunya.

"kenapa kamu bertelanjang?!"

"aku akan mandi! Kamu sendiri kenapa kamu basah dan telanjang?"

"aku habis mandi bodoh! Anjingmu itu menempel pada kakiku dan aku tak melihat dirimu yang- argh!"

Chanyeol menatap penuh arti pada paha dan bahu Baekhyun yang terekspose dengan indahnya. Chanyeol terpesona dengan wajah memerah Baekhyun yang terlihat cantik an imut di wajahnya. Baekhyun yang tahu arah pandangan Chanyeol, mengarahkan tangan satunya mengambil bantal besar.

 **Bruak!**

"kalau mandi, cepat mandi! Jangan memandangi tubuhku seakan kamu akan memakannya!"

Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya sambil cemberut dan mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan Myeongi keluar sambil menggonggong lagi.

"itu! Kau lihat kan! Anjingmu itu sungguh menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol tak mengurusi ocehan Baekhyun dan segera menutup pintu. Karena nafsu yang menjalari pikirannya saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Astaga! Tubuh sucinya telah dilihat oleh orang yang tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya! Gyaaa!

Setelah acara melihat tubuh satu sama lain, malamnya berjalan dengan lancar walaupun mereka canggung. Chanyeol masih mengingat betul tubuh indah dan mulus Baekhyun, ia jadi senyam-senyum sendiri. Ah! Ia sepertinya lihat sesuatu dibahu Baekhyun tadi.

"ehem. Hei, Baekkie. Kamu punya tato gitu."

Baekhyun yang tadinya akan memejamkan matanya, mencoba melupakan wangi maskulin Chanyeol yang memabukan, kembali membuka matanya kaget. Ia terdiam.

"tuh kan, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu dipesawat. Jadi, itu tulisan apa? Aku tidak melihatnya jelas saat kamu telanjang tadi."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia terlalu malu berbicara pada pemuda itu. Sungguh! Untuk memarahinya saja ia tak kuat.

"hei? Kamu sudah tidur ya? Ya sudah."

Keheningan menyapa kembali, Chanyeol masih membayangkan Baekhyun yang telanjang dan yah jangan kita terangkan lagi isi otak mesum Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba aktif lagi gegara bossnya yang manis itu.

"aku membuat tato itu saat peringatan pertama kematian orang tuaku." Ungkap Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Ia cukup kaget dengan pengungkapan tiba-tibanya.

"dan tulisan itu, tulisan latin yang berarti cinta keluarga. Aku sangat merindukan kedua orang tuaku." Baekhyun tersenyum miris, Chanyeol masih mendengarkannya.

"kehidupan yang aku jalani sungguh gelap, Chanyeol-ah. Bahkan aku tak mau mengungkapkannya padamu. Tapi, setelah bertemu keluargamu, aku tahu apa arti keluarga sebenarnya. Saling menyayangi dan melindungi. Itulah yang aku rindukan pada kedua orang tuaku." Suara Baekhyun bergetar, sungguh rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"kamu masih mendengarkan?"

"yeah."

"minuman yang aku suka sebenarnya bukan soju. Soju memang minuman yang selalu ada diapartemenku tapi minuman yang aku suka sebenarnya segalanya tentang strawberry. Strawberry milkshake, jus strawberry, susu strawberyy dan lainnya." Baekhyun mengungkapkan semua jati dirinya, entah kenapa.

"dan mungkin karena kamu, aku sudah gak lagi takut dokter gigi,"

"kenapa?"

"karena kamu menyukai makanan manis." Baekhyun terdiam sedangkan Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

Tawa terdengar bibir mereka. Tak biasanya.

"konser pertama yang aku lihat secara live itu EXO."

"tak mungkin!"

"beneran! Aku dulu fansnya."

"hmm…aku menyukai lagu mereka yang Growl."

"ereurong ereurong~"

Kembali tawa terdengar, entah kenapa perasaan mereka menghangat dengan sendirinya. Chnayeol tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mengganti ekspresinya.

"Baekhyun?"

"hm?"

"jangan marah ya?"

"hm."

"kau itu sangat-sangat manis dan cantik, bagiku."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, pipinya memerah panas. Chanyeol yang tahu Baekhyunn malu, hanya terkekeh.

"kau juga tampan, Chanyeol."

Dan malam itu, tak disangka mereka saling bertukar pengalaman mereka dan semakin mempererat hubungan mereka. Mereka jatuh tertidur dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haiiii ADORA balik egen :3 maafkan kalau ada typo

Maafkan juga karena telat banget update chap baru karena malesss banget pegang laptop *tepa= di kasur*

So mind to review again? ^^


End file.
